Spellbook StoryThe Crossing
by Adele Starminster
Summary: Two girls, a spellbook, in Pirates of the Caribbean. Who will they drive crazycrazier first
1. Spellbooks and shirts

The Crossing  
Chapter One: An introduction A/N: Okay three rules. 1.) I will update about every three weeks, maybe less, because I have two stories I like (glares at fourth story) 2.) No flames.. They will start rants. They are kinda scary cuz I don't think about what I write. 3.) Look at rule 2. This is my first movie fic, and eighthish story. There. This will be about the same as the movie, only with my OCs, Ri, and Aurora. Not Mary Sues. I hope. Disclaimer: I own Aurora, Ri, and Phoenix Song. Kate belongs to herself, thankfully.  
  
I, thirteen year old Gabrielle, known as Ri, have a very colorful room. My purple bedspread, orange pillows, green carpet, scarlet lampshade, and multicolored walls testified to that. In fact the only not colorful thing is my bookcase, which was white. But my books, which took up a shelf, are gold, silver, green, red, blue, every color imaginable.  
  
Suddenly, a charcoal gray thing shot into the room from my closet. Then I walked out of the closet. A blue green shirt was on my curly brown/blonde hair , my green eyes were puzzled, and a pair of jeans were in my hands.  
  
"Mom where's my new shirt? I can't find it!" I called.  
  
"I put it in your closet on your jeans!" my mom called out.  
  
Hmm. I pulled down my jeans and they fell everywhere. Maybe there on the floor of my closet still. Looking at her closet, I groaned. My clothes were everywhere. Oh no, she'll make me clean up. I folded a pair of jeans and shoved them on the top shelf. Most of my shirts were on hangers, so it didn't take too long. Still no shirt.  
  
"Gabby, why do you have a shirt on your head?" My little sister Kate asked when she came in.  
  
"Three things. Don't call me Gabby, get out of my room and what shirt?"  
  
"Three things. I can call you whatever I want, where's my Freaky Friday movie and the shirt on your head." Kate shot back.  
  
I reached up, grabbed the shirt, gave her the movie that was on my middle shelf, and stuck my tongue out at her. Little sisters can be so juvinile. She grinned and left. Note to self : Stop saying what's on my mind. I get in trouble. I stuffed my stuff in the blue gray bag. It consisted of this.  
  
1 toothbrush Hairbrush 10 dollars The movie Clue Cold Fire by Tamora Pierce My charcoal gray pajamas A bottle of Coke My new shirt Jeans Socks Flashlight Etc. And most importantly: My DVD of Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
I was going to sleep over my best friend Aurora's house, and who knows what will happen when I go there. I sure didn't this time.  
  
Why? You ask. Aurora is RANDOM! Crazy but true. We went to see Legally Blonde 2 once and ended up having a soda drinking contest. I won, and Aurora started making sense! Scary.  
  
But this was even weirder. We would go on the craziest adventure ever. Into a movie. Pirates of the Caribbean, to be exact. With an ancient spell book. It would try my wits, endurance, and sanity.  
  
Chapter Two: Aurora and a spellbook  
  
When I got to Aurora's house, she was waiting. And bouncing. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. And so on.  
  
"Guess what I found!" she squealed.  
  
"A LOT of sugar?" I guessed.  
  
"No, something really cool!" She dragged me up to her attic. Her house was over a hundred years old, and the attic was filled with junk. She went to an old battered trunk, opened it and pulled out an old book entitled Songs of the Phoenix. She opened it and read aloud a spell entitled Time Travel.  
  
Air and water I summon thee,  
Take me far and away.  
Across time  
With this book of mine.  
Back like the waves.  
Like air in a cave.  
  
At first, nothing happened. I asked her, "What was that about?"  
  
"To see if it works."  
  
"Why wait for me?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Then a swirl of light surrounded us, and the spell took.  
  
A/N: Cool? R/R. 


	2. In which several bad things happen

Spellbook Stories/The Crossing A/N: I'm going with my inspiration and write this. I have a way of spell checking special vocab. Whats it called. captions! Do captions for spelling, NOT my spellbook stuff.  
  
Dis: I own Ri, Aurora, and Phoenix Song I am nobody's from E. Dickinson, and the too late bits from Clue.  
  
When the world refocused, we were surrounded by a circle of soldiers, with what I thought were bayonets. Gulp. One, who seemed to be in charge, asked Aurora :  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
I cocked an eyebrow for two reasons. One, Aurora normally could be considered a hippie in her outfit. She was wearing an off-white loose old- fashioned blouse and a swirly lavender skirt, with a gauzy scarlet scarf pulling back long midnight waves from oddly dreamy blue-green eyes, and she was barefoot from being indoors. I, however, am wearing jeans, and a emerald green tank top under a denim jacket, and my curly hair tucked behind pierced ears was fluttering out into my pale green eyes. Two, Aurora never gave a straight answer to anyone but me, after I lost my temper at her too often. I have, as my mom calls it, a "short fuse".  
  
"I am nobody, who are you?" Aurora quoted.  
  
"I said who are you?" (Uh-oh, he sounds MAD!)  
  
"Um, I'm Ri, that's Aurora." I broke in.  
  
"Last names?"  
  
"Ri and Aurora Chandler" I lied stroking the book in my pack.  
  
"What does Ri stand for, Miss Chandler?" (Ugh. Do I have to?)  
  
"Gabrielle" I muttered.  
  
"What?" (Idiot.)  
  
"Gabrielle" I said clearly.  
  
"Lock these two up," he ordered.  
  
"Why, what we do?" I asked angrily. "I don't even know where we are!"  
  
"You helped a pirate escape with your distraction and we are in Port Royal." He said.  
  
"Oh, we did? Muy interesante" Aurora commented.  
  
Well to make a long story short, (Too Late!), they, after much struggle from me, and much swearing from Aurora (I didn't know half of them) they threw us in a cell. And who was there but the one and only Jack Sparrow.  
  
"You'd be the ones who created that distractions?" he asked after five minutes had passed.  
  
"By accident," I explained. I got an idea. The guard had not thrown us in the cell, so maybe.  
  
I looked down at the floor, making my small form even smaller. "Please, sir, may I have my book?" I asked the guard, looking up at him through my short eyelashes. If it worked for Scarlett O'Hara, than it might work for me.  
  
"Of course, little lady," the guard said, picking up the book. He handed it to me. I shoved it at Aurora.  
  
"You started this mess, you can finish it," I told her. She flipped through the book, and Jack was trying to peek at it, until she came to the Time Travel spell. Then I groaned. The counterspell was ruined, a mess of smeared, illegible ink.  
  
"Oh, no, you, you, IDIOT," I breathed. "You got us stuck in another CENTURY, not to mention millennium!" Aurora paled and started to shake.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"I'll say." It was Jack. "Now tell me everything, savvy?" I gulped.  
  
"Okay."  
  
And we did. 


	3. Cowards, Snobby Spells, and IDPs

Spellbook Stories: The Crossing  
Ch Four: Of snobby spells and petrifying pirates  
  
A/N: Alright! Chapter Four! Yay!  
  
Disclaimer :I own Aurora, Songs of the Pheonix, and Ri, and.  
  
"And now Aurora got us stuck about three hundred years in the past!" I finished. Jack looked doubtful. I muttered something very rude under my breath. I grabbed the book and flipped through it. Then I found the spell that would help.  
  
In sweeping graceful letters, the words Summoning Spell were written. I read the spell aloud.  
  
"Spirits of wind,  
Bring me what I seek to find  
I name it now  
Cara Coulter!  
And what she needs for now!"  
  
Jack looked like he didn't think it was going to work, but I waited. In a second there was a flash of honey gold light and Jen came, looking dazed.  
  
Aurora grinned. "A mixed blessing." I looked at her. "Good because now the Terrible Trio is together, bad because you just did to her what I did to you!" I blushed. I am an easy blusher.  
  
"Aurora, Ri? Where are we?" Cara asked.  
  
"Port Royal after a haywire spell," I explained. I turned around to Jack, who looked like he was about to die of shock.  
  
Cara, coolheaded as ever, said "How do we get back?"  
  
"Aurora forgot to make sure the book was okay."  
  
"Any back doors?"  
  
"I'll check," Aurora said.  
  
She flipped through, then found a new page with three silver quillstyle pens. The page said Ask a question.  
  
How do we get home? I wrote in honey gold ink.  
  
I gasped as scarlet ink pushed up and shimmered. You cannot yet.  
  
Why? Cara wrote in silver ink.  
  
You cannot.  
  
"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." Aurora said. I shoved her.  
  
What are we supposed to do until then. Aurora wrote in bluegreen ink.  
  
Help Jack and two others.  
  
Why? Cara wrote stubbornly.  
  
Ten children have been stolen. You must save them. Cara gasped, Aurora paled, and I groaned.  
  
"This is going to take a while," I muttered.  
  
"What?" Jack asked. I filled him in. "How are going to get out?"  
  
"With a little help from the book," Aurora said. the pages flipped to Wish spell. Cara, Aurora, and I said it aloud adding our own bits.  
  
"Star light, star bright,  
All the stars there are tonight,  
I wish.  
I could stop time!-Aurora  
Throw fireballs!-Me  
Go home!- Cara!  
  
After that, about two minutes of unprintable words echoed throughout the world.  
  
"Deserted you, has she?"  
  
"No, she didn't, she just. Darn you!" Aurora muttered loudly.  
  
"Guys, we should focus on a plan of escape," I broke in.  
  
"Wait until dark?" Aurora said. "We won't get caught."  
  
That night was a nightmare. Seriously. Just like the movie, except, for this:  
  
".looks like his luck hasn't changed," said Idiot Demon Pirate (IDP) 1 snidely.  
  
"At least he isn't a freak of nature," I muttered. He heard, though Jack was doing his mutineer line, causing both pirates to grab someone. I groaned inwardly and called up a tiny bit of gold fire. I, of course, got a forest fire, crisping the pirate.  
  
"Just our luck," Aurora grumbled, then fell asleep. 


	4. Aurora's common sense, or lack thereof

The Crossing  
Chapter 5: Aurora's common sense, or lack thereof A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait, my imaginations skipping sections! Sorry! Note-Wind scrying is hearing and seeing on the wind. I got in from a Tamora Pierce book.  
  
Dis: I own Aurora, Ri, Song of the Phoenix, and my theory on time travel.  
  
Aurora woke up two hours later. Five minutes later, she started singing. She sang ALL of the tracks of these CDs:  
  
Dangerously In Love  
  
Stripped  
  
A New Day  
  
Jagged Little Pill  
  
The ABBA Generation  
  
Falling Uphill  
  
All the Way  
  
All the Joy in the World  
  
All the Time in the World  
  
I then slept for a while. When I woke up, she was taking a sip out of a clear plastic bottle. I leaped at her.  
  
"No soda! What time is it?"  
  
"Eleven thirty."  
  
"I got some sleep, then. How long was she singing?" I asked Jack sleepily.  
  
"Hour-"  
  
"or five." Aurora broke in. She asked me quietly, "Can you blast us out of here?"  
  
I snorted, and quoted a line from our class project, to read The Beekeeper's Apprentice, and turn it into a play. "Use the wits God gave you, Aurora Molina!"  
  
"What does that mean, Gabrielle Holeyer?" she fired back.  
  
"A.) I would probably burn the fort all around us, and B.) (here I whispered) that would seriously screw up the movie!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will wouldn't help Jack escape, Elizabeth would probably die, the (deleted) curse would probably never be broken, and must I go on?" I hissed.  
  
"Good point." Aurora admitted.  
  
"Good point?" I muttered, but Aurora started singing again. I joined in out of lack of a better thing to do..  
  
One step closer to heaven, baby,  
Means one step closer to you.  
No more livin' without ya,  
I'm countin' each minute  
Till I'm back to you!  
  
We were singing "I'll Never Fall in Love Again" when we heard footsteps. Jack pretended to be asleep, and we stayed in a corner. We whispered the wish spell with this ending-  
  
I wish I could heal people with magic-Aurora  
  
I wish I could wind scry.-Me  
  
Of course, it was Will. I listened intently, occasionally thumping Aurora to keep her from goggling. At the right time, I jumped up and said, "We're coming too!"  
  
"I don't think." Will started.  
  
"They'll be coming along, too" Jack said. I noticed coolly he was eyeing the ashes of Twiggy, the pirate I scorched last night, nervously.  
  
"Only if they can keep up," Will said doubtfully. I cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, I feel kinda stupid for asking, but, could we get me some shoes?" Aurora asked.  
  
"Ye might be wanting some weapons, too," Jack put in.  
  
"We can stop at the place I work," Will said. He then did the leverage thingy I still don't get. Jack grabbed his "effects" and I grabbed my bag, shoving the book inside.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
We hastily departed to the blacksmith's shop, where Mr. Brown was drunkenly asleep. Aurora received an old pair of boots, and two of us picked out swords. I found a thin dagger that reminded me of a dart. I took it and two other identical pieces.  
  
After sneaking though a maze of streets, I noticed that few seemed older than eight or nine years. When I asked Will about it, he told me, "Nine years ago, Port Royal had an earthquake. The ground turned to liquid, and many people and homes sank under the ground. The old governor was riding, and the horse bucked him off. He fell from the solid ground his horse was on, and sank in the ground. Parliament then elected Governor Swann."  
  
I gulped. That would have been scary. "I take it you weren't there?" I asked. I didn't know if it were smart to tell him our story yet.  
  
"No, I was on a ship to here with my aunt. The ship was attacked by pirates. My aunt tried to stop one from killing me. She used her parasol to block his sword. It didn't work. They killed her. I barely escaped with my life."  
  
Aurora whistled. "And you're making a deal with a pirate now?"  
  
"Those pirates took Miss Swann. I think they were the same ones that killed my aunt."  
  
My eyes widened. I forgot to put together one and one and get two. Elizabeth saw the Black Pearl on her crossing from England, when Will was rescued from the wreckage of the burning merchant vessel. It was when she was examining the medallion.  
  
Aurora swore softly. "You're afraid."  
  
"They'll kill Elizabeth soon." I finished. "Don't worry, we'll get her back safely."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"I have my ways." I grinned, trying to cheer him up.  
  
I whispered to Aurora, "Aurora, how well do you know this movie?"  
  
"Pretty good, why?" she asked nervously. She doesn't trust my ideas. I don't know why. Aurora laughed quietly. Note to self : Stop saying what's on my mind. I get in trouble.  
  
"Anyways, maybe we could have some fun."  
  
"Drive various characters crazy?" I looked at her. "Crazier, in some cases," she admitted dryly. I nodded. Let the games begin.  
  
A/N: Good chapter? Bad chapter? Tell me in a review. BTW, there really was an earthquake in Port Royal, Jamaica, around then. 


	5. Let the games begin

The Crossing  
Chapter 6: Let the games begin!  
  
A/N:I know this is late. I will have a quote from Beekeepers Apprentice in every chapter.  
  
Quote One-I was fifteen years old when I first met Sherlock Holmes, fifteen years old with my nose is a book as I walked the Sussex Downs and nearly stepped on him.  
  
Disclaimer I own Aurora, Ri, and Phoenix Song.  
  
We decided to start, as Aurora called it, "Operation Laughalot", yup, she called it that, as soon as we approached the ships.  
  
"What's the plan again?" I asked.  
  
"We walk under an upturned boat that forms an air pocket." That was Aurora.  
  
"What if something goes wrong?" Will asked  
  
"Like someone steps on a lobster trap?" I murmured to Aurora. She glared, then asked an unspoken question.  
  
I nodded. A little role switching would be interesting.  
  
Aurora kept Jack looking up so he wouldn't see anything below. I had to subtly guide the rowboat. Thankfully, our plan worked. It was fun, and Jack invented a new shade of red!  
  
"I don't know if this is madness or brillience," Will said.  
  
"Probably both, because he-who-tried-to-pick-a-lock-with-a-bone came up with it." I smiled evilly under Jack's glare. Aurora wisely decided to keep her mouth shut, and NOT be vivisected alive.  
  
We got to the ship otherwise uneventfully. This part would be difficult. I had to get a small fireball that would stay in my hand. I groaned inwardly and concentrated on a small dot of ember. I got a ball of golden fire slightly bigger than my hand. I focused on keeping it alive and stable. Surprisingly, it worked.  
  
I had entered from the other way, and melted a handful of chains. Sneaking up on a sailor, I singed his wig. He yelped and spun around. Looking around, I saw no one had noticed me. Puzzled, I looked around. Aurora was whispering words I could barely hear. In fact, I shouldn't be able to hear her at all. Then I remembered the wind bit. This was going to be a long day.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"You forgot about us," I grinned slyly and uncoiled a wound ball of fire, making a golden fiery snake coil around Gillette's feet.  
  
Aurora appeared right behind me. Several soldiers started sweating. "Leave!" she yelled in this creepy voice she perfected.  
  
As soon as the soldiers from the island came on, Aurora flung out her arms dramatically and time froze.  
  
"Nice work, lass," Jack commented. I rolled my eyes. I thought I had something from my last visit to Aurora's.  
  
"What was that thing?" Will asked as we pushed over the boarding planks.  
  
I groaned as I felt a minute shift in the air. The freeze was coming undone. "Permanent markers, they'll last a week or two. The magenta will fade to pink first, though." I remembered something.  
  
"Aurora, that outfits odd, even for you." I commented.  
  
"Dress rehearsal, remember. Director wanted me to wear my outfit there?" she explained.  
  
"The Gypsy Strangler?" Aurora had gotten a part in it, I forget which one. Aurora scowled. Note to self : Stop saying what's on my mind. I get in trouble.  
  
"The lead, you idiot1 Honestly you have the memory of a fly!" I snorted. I forget the littlest thing, and she goes ballistic.  
  
"Since flies only live two weeks, thank you!" Now I remember, she's supposed to play Miranda Todd in the play.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Will asked.  
  
"Aurora's an actress, or at least thinks she is," I explained.  
  
"You're in it too!" she yelled.  
  
"Oops."  
  
"What part do you play, Miss." Will asked.  
  
"Call me Ri. I'm. the Strangler!" I said dramatically. Will looked nervous. This was going to be a very long trip.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm the sane one, Aurora's insane, honestly!" I explained. He still didn't look convinced. (Deleted!)  
  
"Hey, why don't you go talk to Jack?" Aurora asked. I looked at her. "What?" Wordlessly Will got up. This would be intresting. 


	6. Travel

A/N: I'm BAAAACK!  
  
"Hey, Jack, I'm going to slaughter your crew in Bull," I told him a week later.  
  
"No deaths!"  
  
"I won't kill them, just beat them so bad in Bull they WISH they were dead."  
  
"Why do ye think that?"  
  
I grinned. "You'll see..."  
  
QWERTYQWERTYQWERTYQWERTYQWERTYQWERTYQWERTYQWERTYQWERTYQWERT  
  
"Queen," I laid the card face down, smiling nervously.  
  
"Bull," Gibbs declared.  
  
"Sorry, but, NO!" I flipped the Queen over, pushing three-quarters of the deck towards him. I held my empty hands out.  
  
"She won!" A man said.  
  
"Ri," A green Aurora dashed down, "Someone's attacking, they're too far to freeze. Check it out."  
  
I went on deck and listened to the breeze. I paled.  
  
"How did they know?"  
  
Aurora raced over to Jack. "Jack, that creepy skeleton guys attacking!" She declared cheerfully. Lord, why was *my* friend insane?  
  
"What's going on?" Will asked.  
  
"Creepy skeleton guys attacking!" Aurora repeated. Duct tape, please, I need duct tape!  
  
Composing myself, I said, "Okay, you freeze, I'll flame."  
  
Will paled, and commented nervously, (a/n: you'd be nervous too, she throws FIRE, after all) "Well, Elizabeth's on there, and, well, Ri, your aim's not very good."  
  
I scowled, then agreed, "That won't work."  
  
They boarded the ship twenty minutes later. I fried six before one knocked me out with a hunk of wood.  
  
The next morning I woke, my head only slightly sore.  
  
"Since you had a lump the size of Cincinnati on the back of your head, I healed you," Aurora explained.  
  
"Thanks, Ror," I smiled.  
  
"Your welcome," Aurora was grinning widely.  
  
A pirate grabbed me roughly and dragged me out of the cage.  
  
What happened, you ask? The pirates discovered the truth somehow. (Deleted) So the following people where to be shoved off the ship near an island:  
  
Jack Elizabeth Me  
  
Uh-oh. Houston, we have a problem.  
  
I. Can't. Swim. 


	7. Swimfun

"What do you mean you can't swim?" Elizabeth whispered.  
  
"I. Can't. Swim. Happy now?" I hissed.  
  
"Not really," Jack said.  
  
"Learn the art of sarcasm," I hissed angrily. Can I please flame him? My nerves are already frayed, now he has to be annoying. Honestly. Elizabeth looked at me, then shook her head. Note to self : Stop saying what's on my mind. I get in trouble.  
  
"Eureka!" I hissed.  
  
"What now?" Jack hissed back.  
  
"I'll scorch the ropes enough so we can escape them."  
  
"Good plan."  
  
"Will it work?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Should I trust you?" Elizabeth asked curiously.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Will you stop saying "yup"?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yup!" I grinned when Jack looked veeeeerrrrry ticked. Then I got an idea.  
  
"Barbossa?" I called.  
  
"What, lass?"  
  
"You do realize what you are doing?"  
  
"And what would that be?" Here I smiled wickedly.  
  
"Attempting to murder a member of the Mages Council. Vengeance will be swift." I lied.  
  
"And I'll be askin' your friend here details later."  
  
Elizabeth went in first, then Jack, then I went. It was all I could do to not to faint. Terror of what I was doing, and hilarity at what Aurora would do to Barbossa and his crew was giving me a migraine.  
  
I leaped carefully and prayed I wouldn't drown.  
  
Jack and Elizabeth made sure I didn't drown until it was shallow enough that I could stand.

"That was fun, let's never do that again," I muttered darkly.  
  
"I agree." Elizabeth replied. 


	8. Split

A/N: Here is chapter (nine?) of the Crossing.  
  
K. Sparrow: You. Are. Very. Twisted. THEY ARE THIRTEEN!  
  
"Um, Elizabeth, what are you doing?" I asked carefully. She had a bottle of rum in each hand and a slightly manic gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to get Jack so drunk he can't stand up, then I will set the rum and trees on fire. The signal will be thousands of miles high. The entire Royal Navy is looking for me-"  
  
"And chances are slim to none they won't notice it."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But how are you going to start the fire?" I smirked.  
  
"I have absolutely no idea." I laughed at that, then called up two fireballs in my hands. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Because I'm a genius."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, sorry, I sadly do not qualify."  
  
"Ri..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll start a practice fire."  
  
"Good."  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
"Ana Maria, do you know anything about the layout of the ship?" Aurora asked hopefully.  
  
"Only the way we got in."  
  
"Do you know if anyone does know?"  
  
"Cotton."  
  
"Anyone else?" Aurora's voice was pleading. The stupid parrot tried to bite her ear off, after all.  
  
"Gibbs does."  
  
"Thank you, now let me see to that arm." Aurora pulled fibers out of a gash in the woman's arm, muttering about mediocre bandages called bandanas.  
  
Suddenly she looked up.  
  
"Does anyone know how to pick locks?"

"Cotton does."

"What is he, Lugh the All-Crafted?"

"Who?"

"Never mind." Aurora sighed. She had read too many Diane Duane books, really, she had.

"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails!"

Aurora contemplated two things. How many ways she _could_ kill the stupid bird, and how many ways she _would_ kill the stupid bird.

_Ack! I've been reading too many Amelia Atwater-Rhodes, as well._

"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails!"

The crew watched silently as the boot missed Cotton's parrot and hit Pintel in the head.


End file.
